Hermanas
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: Después de los acontencimientos del festival, Satsuki despierta en un extraño lugar y se encuentra con Ryuko cuidandola ¿como seran sus reacciones ahora que saben la verdad?, Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclarando que esto esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Satsuki.**

Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviese flotando, ¿acaso estoy muerta? Tal vez no sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, tal vez esa sensación de flote puede deberse al lugar donde estoy acostada, aunque quisiera abrir los ojos simplemente no puedo me siento cansada.

Tengo una hermana, eso había pensado cuando mi padre me había contado toda la verdad hace tantos años.

Tengo una hermana, pero nunca le vi la cara, ella nunca tuvo nombre y….nuca pude tomarla de la mano, así es yo _**tenia **_una hermanita pero mi madre no nuestra madre no había hecho más que tirarla como si fuera simplemente basura.

Tal vez…si solo si tal vez nosotras hubiéramos nacido en una familia ordinaria, hubiéramos podido comer juntas, también hubiéramos jugado juntas, claro también hubiéramos tenido algunas peleas y hubiéramos podido caminar tomadas de la mano, pero claro eso fue un hubiera.

Desde ese día, el día que me mostraron mi vestido de novia, el día que me entere de los experimentos en los que fui victima, el día que me entere que por culpa de mi madre había perdido a la hermana que siempre había querido, decidí que aria todo lo posible por detener los planes de mi ma…no los planes de Kiryuin Ragyo.

Pero nunca le dije a nadie como me sentía…._**sola**_….me sentía sola, desde el día que supe la verdad ese sentimiento se apodero de mi, pero no podía basilar no podía ser victima de mis propios sentimientos, ya tuve suficiente de esos dolorosos recuerdos y pensamientos así que a pesar del cansancio y las ganas de seguir durmiendo decidí abrir mis ojos.

Era un lugar oscuro…bueno ni tanto estaba la luz que entraba por….por….por no se donde, definitivamente no estaba en algún lugar de la escuela, ni en alguna especie de hospital y mucho menos en mi casa, me duele moverme así que simplemente me limite a observar con mis ojos el entorno era una especie de cueva destruida así que me encontraba en el cuartel secreto o bueno lo que quedaba del cuartel secreto de los nudistas.

Escuche una especia de ronquido a mi lado izquierdo así que me voltee y vi a Matoi Ryuko dormida en una silla, su pecho estaba envuelto en vendas y traía un pantalón, también pude ver que nuestros kamui, Junketsu y Senketsu estaban colgados en una especie de perchero parecían dormidos, examine mi cuerpo estaba en ropa interior y llena de vendas, ¿Cómo sucedió? No lo recordaba muy bien, la único que podía recordar era a Ragyo que tenia el corazón de Matoi en su mano y las palabras que me habían dejado helada, _"la hija que creí muerta", _eso significaba que Matoi era mi hermana?.

-mmmm-escuche un quejido de la persona a mi lado seguido de un gran bostezo-are? Ya te despertaste Kiryuin-

-Matoi, que sucedió?-

-Bueno-vi como comenzó a rascarse la cabeza como pensando en que decir primero-para empezar Kiryuin Ragyo volvió a meter mi corazón en mi cuerpo y comenzó a reí como loca, tenia pocas fuerzas así que la apuñale por detrás pero como era de esperarse no sirvió, después de eso me hecho a volar y choque contra las gradas, Tsumugu y el pervertido de Mikisugi trataron de hacerle frente a Ragyo pero solo lograron quitarle a Junketsu, después de eso y aprovechándose de mi estado Harime Nui trato de atacarme pero con la ayuda de los 4 celestiales logramos quitarle el pedazo de la espada tijera que tenia y con la ayuda de Mako y su familia nos sacaron a ambas de allí, estábamos en muy mal estado así que decidieron traernos aquí para que nos repusiéramos, creo que tu llevas durmiendo uno días-

Eso explicaba porque Junketsu estaba hay colgado si recordaba claramente como me lo habían quitado, el silencio comenzó a reinar en la habitación, vi como Matoi comenzó a apretar tanto sus manos como sus dientes, tal vez ella quería preguntar lo mismo que yo.

-O-oye Kiryuin-

-Que-

-L-lo que dijo la loca de Ragyo…¿es verdad?, si soy su hija significa que Matoi Isshin no es mi padre como creía y que tu eres….-parece que no quiso completar la oración claro en este tipo de situación ni yo podría.

-No lo se, pero hay varias coincidencias como que seas resistente a la biofibra como lo es Ragyo se supone que ese fue el motivo de la experimentación que hicieron con mi hermana, además que ahora que te veo más de cerca tienes cierto parecido a mi o mejor dicho nuestro padre-vi como comenzó a apretar más los puños.

-Entonces toda mi vida a sido una mentira, la persona que creí mi padre en realidad no lo es, la madre que creía muerta en verdad experimento y se deshizo de mi como si fuera basura y la persona que decláreme mi enemiga es en realidad mi hermana-se sujeto la cabeza y comenzó a revolverse el cabello-no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando-

Con las fuerzas que tenia y a pesar de que doliera me senté en la cama, tal vez fueron mis propios instintos de hermana mayor pero antes de darme cuenta estaba abrazándola mientras parecía que estaba sollozando-Yo también estoy algo aturdida por esta revelación, pero…-la tome de los hombros de manera que nos viéramos a los ojos-si de algo estoy segura es que en estos momentos nuestro objetivo es Kiryuin Ragyo si no la vencemos quien sabe que le pueda pasar al mundo-

-Ja, supongo que tienes razón-comenzó a limpiarse los ojos quito mis manos de sus hombros y se levantó de la silla donde llevaba sentada todo este tiempo-luego pensaremos en como recuperar el tiempo perdido y también pensare luego como es que llegue a las manos de mi padre porque aunque no lo sea biológicamente Matoi Isshin me crio y ahora entiendo porque me metió al internado para mantenerme sana y salva-

Solo pude soltar un pequeño suspiro y sonreír-estas muy decidida no….Ryuko-

-Así es….Satsuki-vi como tomo los dos pedazos de la espada tijera la roja y la azul aunque pareciera morada-por cierto tu antigua espada fue destruida por Ragyo, así que…-me di el pedazo azul de la tijera-tendrás que conformarte con esto-

-No me quejo-alce ese pedazo al cielo o mejor dicho el techo-trabajemos juntas para vencer a Kiryuin Ragyo, _imouto_-

Ella también extendió su pedazo de tijera rojo haciendo que se cruzara con el mío-Lo que tu digas, _nee-chan_-

Cierto, todo este tiempo estuvimos peleando juntas, estábamos tan cerca, yo…

Tengo una hermana.

**Este fic fue inspirado en un comic que encontré en Tumblr agradezco a su autor/ar original que es miembro de pixiv y a la traductora del comic.**

**Para los que estén leyendo mi fic ¿Eres tu? Deben estar preguntándose "tiene tiempo para sacar esto y no el cap 7" la verdad es que tenia planeado subir esto el viernes pero por cosas de la vida no pude y como me puso a escribir el cap 6 se me había olvidado subir esto pero no se preocupen estoy trabajando duro para sacar el cap 7 lo más pronto posible, así que espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, tenia planeado dejar esto como one-shot pero me entro la inspiración de escribir uno desde la perfectiva de Ryuko además analizándolo bien el titulo que le puse amerita el punto de vista de ambas hermanas.**

Me sentía cansada y mi pecho dolía como no tenia idea, bueno dolía hasta cierto punto, también sentía parte de mi cuerpo adolorido como si me hubiera estrellado contra algo, decidí abrir los ojos para saber donde me encontraba.

Termine encontrándome con una escena muy familiar, vi la cara de un tipo gordo y sudoroso acercándose lentamente así que me limite a darle una patada al padre de Mako que básicamente hizo que se estrellara contra el techo de…¿una cueva?, parecía que estaba en lo que quedaba del escondite de los nudistas.

-Oh! Ryuko-chan ya despertaste-escuche la energética voz de Mako-te encuentras bien, te sigue doliendo el pecho, tienes energía, dime cuantos dedos vez-estaba extendiendo tres-ah! Si buscas a Senketsu-chan esta lo colgamos junto con Junketsu en el cuarto de Satsuki-sama-realmente incluso en estas situaciones me sorprendía la animada que estaba.

-Si Mako estoy bien-le conteste para que se tranquilizara-aunque me sigue doliendo el pecho-me había llevaba la mano a mi pecho que se encontraba vendado y me di cuenta que estaba en pantalones-por cierto Mako, dime que no fue tu padre el que me opero-pensar en eso simplemente me preocupaba.

-Ah? No, no fue el, sorprendentemente Mikisugi-sensei y el tipo de la cresta saben de medicina así que ellos te operaron para poner tu corazón en su lugar, aunque llevas durmiendo unos dos días-

-Ya veo-en esos momento vi entrar tanto a la familia de Mako, a los 4 elite y a Mikisugi y Tsumugu, de no ser porque los elite me ayudaron a quitarle a Harime Nui el pedazo azul de la espada tijera hubiera gritado furiosa preguntando que hacían ahí.

-Oh! Ryko-kun me alegro que estés despierta, dime como te sientes-y como siempre vi como se acomodaba como tonto el cabello.

-Cariño, es por eso que te advertimos que no te acercaras a Ryuko-chan-

-Si, las patadas de Ryuko-anego son de lo peor-

-gutsu gutsu-

-L-lo siento-

Era una escena que vi muy divertida, aunque las palabras de Kiryun Ragyo seguían resonando en mi cabeza _"mi hija que creí muerta"_, entonces eso significaba varias cosas que Matoi Isshin no era mi padre y que Kiryuin Satsuki era…

-Oye transferida-escuche la voz de Jakuzure-no nos ignores-

-Que quieres o mejor dicho que quieren-

-Deberías ser más amable con nosotros después de todo te salvamos el pellejo de Harime Nui-el tonto de Inumuta se acomodó sus lentes.

-No me importa mucho con o sin su ayuda hubiera logrado librarme de ella-

-Pues para mi si tenia mucho que ver, después de todo ella arruino nuestro encuentro en las elecciones generales-

-Además sin nuestra ayuda no hubieras podido quitarle el otro pedazo de la espada tijera-

Escuchar las quejas de Sanageyama y Gamagoori era muy molesto así que me levante de la cama donde me encontraba y camine hacia la salida del cuarto donde esta y me cruce con Tsumugu que aprovecho para susurrarme lo que quería oír.

-Tu kamui esta en el cuarto de Kiryuin Satsuki junto a su kamui y los dos pedazos de la espada tijera, es el cuarto al fondo a la derecha-

-Gracias, por cierto dile a los demás que no nos molesten-Salí del cuarto dispuesta a ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Kiryuin.

Durante el camino pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, mi corazón que fue sacado de mi cuerpo y luego metido de nuevo, mi pequeña estrellada contra las gradas, Harime Nui tratando de atacarme y los elite ayudándome a pelear contra ella, Mako y su familia sacándome de ahí después de eso definitivamente creo haberme desmallado.

Llegue al cuarto que me había indicado Tsumugu y abri la puerta, me encontré a Senketsu colgado junto con Junketsu en una especie de perchero ambos parecían dormidos al lado derecho del perchero estaban el pedazo rojo y azul de la espada tijera y por ultimo tendida en la cama, en ropa interior y con su cuerpo lleno de vendas Kiryuin Satsuki.

Tome una silla que había ahí y me senté frente a la cama, mire a Kiryuin de pies a cabeza mientras reflexionaba Kiryuin Ragyo era mi madre y por lo tanto la chica delante de mi era la hermana que siempre quise tener durante todos mis años en aquel internado y me hice a la idea de que Matoi Isshin la persona que creí mi padre realmente no la era, no se en que momento esos pensamientos hicieron que me durmiera, soñé con las frías y crueles manos de Kiryuin Ragyo sosteniendo mi corazón lo cual hizo que me despertara y me encontré la Kiryuin Satsuki despierta mirándome.

-Matoi, que sucedió?-

Me rasque la cabeza pensando en que decir primero, así que comencé por la parte que ella presencio antes de perder la conciencia y así sucesivamente le conté todo lo ocurrido, después de eso nos vimos rodeadas de un silencio incomodo, apreté tanto mis dientes como mis manos tomando valor para preguntarle por las palabras de Kiryuin Ragyo-O-oye Kiryuin-no podía evitar titubear.

-Que-

-L-lo que dijo la loca de Ragyo…¿es verdad?, si soy su hija significa que Matoi Isshin no es mi padre como creía y que tu eres….-no tuve las fuerzas necesarias para completar la oración, solo esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-No lo se, pero hay varias coincidencias como que seas resistente a la biofibra como lo es Ragyo se supone que ese fue el motivo de la experimentación que hicieron con mi hermana, además que ahora que te veo más de cerca tienes cierto parecido a mi o mejor dicho nuestro padre-apreté más mis puños eso me decía más que suficiente.

-Entonces toda mi vida a sido una mentira, la persona que creí mi padre en realidad no lo es, la madre que creía muerta en verdad experimento y se deshizo de mi como si fuera basura y la persona que decláreme mi enemiga es en realidad mi hermana-me lleve las manos a la cabeza y comencé a revolver mi cabello-no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando-de verdad no entendía nada, me sentía confundida, aturdida y con ganas de llorar y antes de darme cuenta sentí como era abrazada y me puse a sollozar en los hombros de Kiryuin.

-Yo también estoy algo aturdida por esta revelación, pero…-me tomo de los hombros e hizo que la viera a la cara-si de algo estoy segura es que en estos momentos nuestro objetivo es Kiryuin Ragyo si no la vencemos quien sabe que le pueda pasar al mundo-esas palabras de alguna manera me levantaron el animo.

-Ja, supongo que tienes razón-me limpie la cara y me levante de la silla-luego pensaremos en como recuperar el tiempo perdido y también pensare luego como es que llegue a las manos de mi padre porque aunque no lo sea biológicamente Matoi Isshin me crio y ahora entiendo porque me metió al internado para mantenerme sana y salva-exactamente el era mi padre y me había protegido a su manera.

-Estas muy decidida no….Ryuko-en mi interior me alegre de haber escuchado como decía mi nombre.

-Así es….Satsuki-no puede evitar decir su nombre mientras me dirigía a donde estaban los pedazos de la espada tijera y las tome-…padre, es momento de usar esto para lo que la creaste, vences a las biofibras de Kiryuin Ragyo-susurre para mi misma, me voltee hacia Satsuki-por cierto tu antigua espada fue destruida por Ragyo, así que…-le extendí el pedazo azul de la tijera-tendrás que conformarte con esto-

-No me quejo-vi como alzo ese pedazo hacia el techo-trabajemos juntas para vencer a Kiryuin Ragyo, _imouto_-

Yo también alce mi pedazo rojo haciendo que se cruzara con el suyo-lo que tu digas, _nee-chan-_

Así es nosotras trabajaríamos juntas para vencer a Kiryuin Ragyo pero no como aliadas si no como hermanas, también tendríamos el apoyo de todos nuestros amigos, ya no me sentía sola, sentí como un sentimiento cálido se apodero de mi, exacto yo…

Tengo una hermana mayor y ella es mi valiosa familia.

**Fin.**

**Bien ahora si este es el final del two-shot, espero que haya sido de su agrado, cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


End file.
